


Unchecked Daydreams

by lord_acies



Series: Absolute Power corrupts Absolutely. [2]
Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety swears, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Explicit Language, Logic gives no fucks, Prince does a dumb, Shit Hits The Fan, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This one is going to be brutal, You Have Been Warned, aka break Morality!, at least until, curse words, good luck, let's kill Dad!, not a good idea Thomas, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_acies/pseuds/lord_acies
Summary: Why would Roman ever want Daydream mode to stop? I've got one very good reason. Because Absolute Power corrupts Absolutely.akaDuring the time that Thomas was working on his own musical. Princy gets power hungry and egotistical under the effects of a prolonged daydream mode that makes him nearly all powerful, doing things such as forcing the others to only respond in musical numbers and so forth. Thomas doesn't notice how harmful it's being until all the others flip Roman the bird, stop trying so hard to get their ideas past him and Thomas is accidentally a dick to a Fander.tdlr: Whooo! This is gonna be a bumpy ride full of theatre references and emotional anguish. Break out the popcorn Anxiety and let's go!!!





	Unchecked Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me in the Originality video Roman had a lot more power than he actually used, summoning others and preventing them from leaving or talking in some instances is just about all he did. This is what I immediately thought of when they explained Daydream Mode. (Because I am an angsty piece of shit) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

It was the middle of the day when Roman suddenly popped in on me editing together my latest video. “Thomas! Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!” He jumped up and down with that tone of voice that he has when he’s got a great idea that is entirely beyond my capabilities to do. Like that one time that he thought we could try out for Hamilton when they had a casting call. I sigh, “Whatcha got for me Princy?” I grin warmly, crossing my fingers and hoping whatever it is will be useful.

“Okay. You know how much we love musicals?” He starts, bouncing with excitement. “Yes Roman.” I roll my eyes at the obvious question. “And how we do Storytime?” I nod with a wide grin, vaguely getting where this is going. “We could do the ultimate Storytime and make a musical!!!” He squeaks towards the end. Ah, there’s the catch. Sure musicals are great to be a part of, but the time and effort it would take to complete it would be a massive undertaking. I don’t know when I’d find the time…

As if sensing this, Logan immediately popped up. “No! No. No. No. No! Go kill someone else’s ideas with your practicality Logic!” Roman tried to shoo him off. Logic was taken aback by this as I knew he would be, “Actually… I was going to say, ‘If you stop watching NCIS marathons twice a week, you’d have most of the time you need.’ You’ve seen them already anyway.” Logan rolls his eyes while jotting something down in his day planner. “I’ll be contrasting Instagram videos and Vine if you need me.” Sinking away just as quickly as he arrived. “Well, that’s settled… Let’s do it!” I flash Roman a thumbs up and a dopey expression. 

“Well… Thomas…” He fiddles with his sash, pulling it back into place from where it had strayed. “As you know, I am your fanciful side, practically your creativity… And the others often shoot down my ideas, which I get… What kind of prince would I be if I couldn’t take criticism. It’s just, you used to give me a lot more control and it feels like you aren’t listening to me much anymore. Remember when we were in Mrs. Perkin’s class in seventh grade?” He looks wistfully at me. “Of course I remember, I just also remember that I was so caught up in your stories that I didn’t learn how to factor polynomials until my junior year of highschool.” 

He scoffs, “Because you use that in everyday life…” before switching back to his more royal tone of voice, “Either way, the point of this was, I want to have more of a say. I am your creativity and what good are the others in this aspect, Morality would fill it with dad jokes, Anxiety will shoot down everything and Logan will be far too busy sorting out the logistics. Please give me the reins Thomas… give me back our daydream mode.” 

I pause for a moment, considering my options, I didn’t really know what went on behind the scenes when I was a kind quite like I do know. Heck, I didn’t even know they had real names until recently and I still don’t know them all. What exactly will Daydream Mode do when added to a concrete idea to focus on? But he’s my hero and I know he’d never do anything to hurt me. At the end of the day, he’s just looking to help me in his own way. Anyway, it could be fun. “Alright Princy, let’s write ourselves a musical!” I shake his hand as he groans at the dad joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, if you got the theatre references in this chapter, call 'em out in the comments below!
> 
> If you like where this story is headed and would like to see more of it, kudos are appreciated.
> 
> If you'd like to give constructive criticism or help me reach a satisfying ending, then to the comments with you!  
> (Actually please help, I have no idea where this story is going. I swear I had a plot thought out when I started writing the first chapter, but it disappeared by the time I had finished it.)


End file.
